The Alternative
by BeautyInTheDarkness25
Summary: What if high school started off differently for these characters? What if Amy wasn't pregnant on her first day of high school? What if Adrian and Ricky slowed things down when they first met? What if Ben was more open to the options of other girls? What if Grace and Jack weren't dating at the start?
1. The Beginning

It was the first day of school at Grant High and all the students were adjusting to having their summer break ripped from them. Freshmen were freaking out about finally starting high school, Sophomores were all studying for their driver's test, and the upper class men are just waiting till the day that they graduate.

Adrian Lee, a sophomore who is also know as the school slut, thought the first week was boring. She hated going over the syllabus, and introductions with her classmates, she just wanted to start learning the material already. She loved learning, not that she would ever admit that.

Adrian walked up to her locker and put her books in and got ready for first period when Ricky Underwood, a sophomore and the school bad boy and man-whore, walked up to greet her.

 **Ricky:** Hi there, beautiful.

 **Adrian:** Ricky, hi.

 **Ricky:** What are you doing after school?

 **Adrian:** Wouldn't you like to know?

Adrian closed her locker and walked away.

 **Ricky:** Aw, c'mon Adrian, don't be like that. You're driving me crazy.

 **Adrian:** Don't you have a girlfriend you need to worry about?

Adrian looked over at an angry Amy Juergens.

Adrian smiled then left Ricky to face the flames.

 **Ricky:** Hey babe.

 **Amy:** Don't give me that "oh, babe" thing.

 **Ricky:** What did I do?

 **Amy:** You were flirting with that, that-

 **Ricky:** Slut?

 **Amy:** Yeah, that's the one.

 **Ricky:** How do you even know that she's a slut, you're a freshman. You just started here.

 **Amy:** Madison and Lauren told me.

 **Ricky:** Whatever, Amy. You either trust me or you don't.

Ricky said walking away.

Madison Cooperstein and Lauren Treacy, both freshmen and Amy's best friends, walked up to greet her.

 **Lauren:** What's with him?

 **Madison:** Yeah, seriously.

 **Amy:** He was talking to Adrian Lee.

 **Madison:** The school slut?

 **Amy:** Yeah.

 **Lauren:** Are you sure he's trustworthy, Amy? I mean you just met him at band camp over the summer-

 **Amy:** I have to trust him, I-uh..

 **Lauren:** You?

 **Amy:** I had sex with him. I have to trust him, he told me he would never hurt me.

Down the hall, Ben Boykewich, the Sausage King's son, could not stop looking at Amy.

He turned to his two best friends Alice Valko and Henry Miller.

 **Ben:** Who is that? She's cute.

 **Alice:** Amy? She's the french horn player, and Ricky's girlfriend.

 **Ben:** A girl that nice would go out with a guy like him?

 **Henry:** Ben, we're freshman, how would you know about him?

 **Ben:** How would Alice know about Amy?

 **Alice:** I met her at orientation. She's really nice.

 **Ben:** Think I can get an introduction? Whoa-

Ben, then saw Grace Bowman walk in with Jack Pappas.

 **Ben:** Who is that?

 **Henry:** That is Grace Bowman.

The two boys stared at her in awe.

 **Jack:** Are you ready for your first day, Grace?

 **Grace:** I can't wait! I'm nervous though.

 **Jack:** Don't worry, I'm your best friend. I'll guide you.

* * *

 **I loved Secret Life, but I hated what they started to do with the series. It was so promising. So I am changing the story. Apparently I ship couples that are less popular, I don't see how, but oh well. Those couples that I ship will be a part of this story, so if you're a die hard Ramy fan, please don't waste your time on this. This isn't a Ramy story.**


	2. Let the Drama Begin

_**Class 1A**_

Amy was still angry with Ricky for flirting with Adrian, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She knew Ricky was trouble from the start, she couldn't believe she lost her virginity to him, some guy she didn't know, some guy who ended up to be her first boyfriend.

 **Amy:** Ugh.

 **Ben:** Sorry, uh, is this reserved for someone?

 **Amy:** No, I'm sorry. Please sit.

 **Ben:** Thanks, I'm Ben, Ben Boykewich.

 **Amy:** Amy, Amy Juergens.

 **Ben:** Nice to meet you, Amy.

Amy and Ben both smiled at each other.

 _ **Class 5B**_

Ricky kept wondering why Adrian rejected him over and over and over again. He knew she was attracted to him, and yet, she always avoided him.

Ricky recalled the moment he met her, last year.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _ **Ricky:**_ _Whoa, who is that?_

 _ **Jack:**_ _Adrian Lee._

 _ **Ricky:**_ _She is hot._

 _ **Jack:**_ _I mean-_

 _ **Ricky:**_ _Wait, you don't think she is?_

 _ **Jack:**_ _No, but her, Grace and I all grew up together, so you know, she's like a sister to me._

 _ **Ricky:**_ _Oh, and Grace?_

 _Jack stayed quiet._

 _ **Ricky:**_ _I need to know her, she is so beautiful._

 _ **Study Hall**_

 **Grace:** Adrian!

 **Adrian:** Grace! Hi. How are you!?

 **Grace:** I'm good!

 **Adrian:** How's your first day going?

 **Grace:** Good, I haven't seen much of you in the last year.

 **Adrian:** I've been busy...

 **Grace:** I heard, so I need advice from my best friend.

 **Adrian:** Shoot.

 **Grace:** I think I have feelings for Jack.

 **Adrian:** I knew it!

 **Grace:** What should I do?

 **Adrian:** Nothing. Play the field, you just started high school. Why get tied down now?

Grace thought about what Adrian said, and agreed.

 _ **Grant High Hallway**_

 **Zoe:** Hi, Ricky.

 **Ricky:** Zoe, you know I have a girlfriend. You can't be so open about us.

 **Zoe:** I know, but I have to tell you something.

 **Ricky:** You're not pregnant, are you?

 **Zoe:** Do you think I'm an idiot? No. I saw your girlfriend, flirting with that new rich boy, Ben Boykewich.

Ricky was angry, and walked down the hallway to confront Amy.

 **Ricky:** Flirting with Ben Boykewich, are you?

 **Amy:** No, he just sat next to me in class.

 **Ricky:** Oh, and I bet you will end up in bed with him too right?

 **Amy:** What? No-

 **Ricky:** Shut up, you slept with me the first night you met me. You lost your virginity to me. You'll probably sleep with him soon anyway, and you call Adrian and slut, she's rejected me every time I've-

 **Amy:** So you have been sleeping around!

 **Ricky:** I tried to. So what? You're so obsessive and so clingy, so into trying to get married, it's ridiculous. Just because I took your virginity, doesn't mean I want to be with you forever.

Ricky walked out of school, and left Amy crying.

Everyone laughed at Amy, the freshman who thought Ricky Underwood would stay faithful to her.

On top of that, since Ricky left, Amy doesn't have a ride home from school anymore, she stood outside waiting for her parents to pick her up.

Amy called, and called but got no response from her parents.

 **Ben:** Amy?

Amy turned to see Ben standing right behind her.

 **Ben:** Hey are you okay?

 **Amy:** St-stay aw-way from me.

 **Ben:** I'm just concerned for you, Amy. Do you need a ride home?

 **Amy:** N-n-no.

 **Ben:** Are you sure? My driver is here, and I can take you home.

 **Amy:** J-just leave m-me alone.

 **Ben:** Okay.

Ben walks away and hears Grace calling after him.

 **Grace:** Ben! Ben!

 **Ben:** Hi Grace.

 **Grace:** Turns out Jack is going to football practice, can you take me home?

 **Ben:** Sure!

 **Grace:** Thanks!

Amy watched the two walk away. Ben was cute, why couldn't she have just met him instead?

 _ **Adrian's Condo**_

Once Adrian got home from school, she made herself lunch and started homework.

Adrian felt bad for Amy, she saw the whole scene with Ricky go down. She didn't think that Amy deserved that, but Ricky had a point. Amy lost her virginity, to a guy that she didn't know, the first night she met him. She was lucky she didn't get pregnant. She was unlucky, however, for being with Ricky.

Ricky was hot, Adrian got to know Ricky and he opened up to her about everything. They made out a couple times, but they never did anything more than that. She knew Ricky was dangerous, she knew she could fall for him, so she didn't even want to risk her heart. She was smarter than that, but deep inside she knew she had feelings for him anyway.

 **Adrian:** Ugh, why am I so stupid?


	3. Stone Cold

_**Juergens' House**_

When Amy got home, she went straight to her room and cried. She couldn't believe that Ricky compared her to Adrian. But maybe he was right, she thought. She didn't know him, and she gave him her virginity. She became his girlfriend without really knowing him, and they still both didn't know each other.

Amy picked up her phone and dialed Ricky's number.

It went straight to voicemail.

 **Amy:** Ricky, please, please call me back. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to Ben. Please I'm sorry.

Amy hung up her phone, turned around and saw her sister, Ashley Juergens.

 **Amy:** Ashley, what are you doing here?

 **Ashley:** You and Ricky having issues?

 **Amy:** Yes. He thought I was flirting with Ben.

 **Ashley:** Were you?

 **Amy:** No, I love Ricky. I really do.

 **Ashley:** Are you sure? You don't really know him.

 **Amy:** I love him anyway.

 **Anne:** Amy! Ashley! It's time for dinner.

 _ **The Kitchen, Juergens' House**_

Anne and George Juergens thought that Amy was being weird, so they decided to confront her.

 **George:** Ames, what's going on? You seem sad.

 **Anne:** Yeah, honey. Are you okay?

 **Amy:** Fine.

 **Ashley:** Yeah, whatever.

 **Anne:** Ash, do you know what's wrong?

 **Amy:** Can I be excused? Ricky is calling.

Amy steps into the living room.

 _ **The Living Room, Juergens' House**_

 **Amy:** Ricky? I am so-

 _ **Ricky:** Save it. I'm calling to break up with you._

 **Amy:** Ricky? No.

 _ **Ricky:** Yes, Amy. I can't take it, you're too clingy._

 **Amy:** Ricky, please. You never really gave us a chance.

 _ **Ricky:** No, Amy._

 **Amy:** Did it never occur to you that we don't know each other?

 _ **Ricky:** Of course it did. I've known this._

 **Amy:** Then-

 _ **Ricky:** Then nothing. I took advantage of you at band camp. I do that to every girl. You're a nice girl, and you'll find someone, but that someone is not me._

 **Amy:** Ricky, please.

 _ **Ricky:** Amy, please don't cry._

 **Amy:** I love you.

 _ **Ricky:** I'm sorry. I can't do this._

 **Amy:** Ricky, wait.

The line went dead.

George came into the room to comfort his daughter.

 _ **Adrian's Condo**_

Adrian heard a knock on the door.

 **Adrian:** Who is it?

 **Ricky:** It's me.

 **Adrian:** What are you doing here, Ricky?

 **Ricky:** I want you.

 **Adrian:** And I want you to leave.

 **Ricky:** Why? I know you're attracted to me, and you have sex with any guy you can have sex with, why not-

Adrian slapped him in the face.

 **Adrian:** Get out.

 **Ricky:** I need to know why.

 **Adrian:** I know what kind of guy you are. Leave.

Ricky left, and he was angry. All the girls at school wants him, and the girl who was rumored to be the easiest of them all, rejected him over and over again. It was starting to get irritating.

Ricky picked up his phone, and called Amy again.

 _ **Amy:** Ricky?_

 **Ricky:** Amy, I'm sorry. Our break up was too hasty, please take me back.

 _ **Amy:** Of course. I love you._

 **Ricky:** I'll see you at school tomorrow, love you.

Ricky couldn't believe how easy it was to get back with Amy. She was a girl who just needed a guy in her life, even if he treated her like complete crap. At least she was there whenever he needed sex, he thought.

 _ **Amy's Room, Juergens' House**_

Amy called Madison and phoned Lauren as well, and the three girls spoke.

 **Amy:** Ricky told me he loved me!

 **Madison & Lauren:** Really?

 **Amy:** Yes, really. I knew it. I always knew it.

 **Madison:** Amy, he humiliated you today.

 **Lauren:** Yeah.

 **Amy:** But he apologized, he said sorry.

The line was quiet.

 **Amy:** Guys?

 **Lauren:** I don't know, Amy. I don't like him.

 **Madison:** Yeah, why don't you talk to Ben?

 **Amy:** He's the reason that Ricky got mad at me. I h-hate him.

 **Lauren:** You don't know him.

 **Madison:** And you don't really know Ricky either.

 **Amy:** You guys are just jealous.

 **Lauren:** Jealous of you? You have a boyfriend who constantly cheats on you? No.

 **Amy:** Whatever.

Amy hung up, and was angry. Why can't anyone just be happy for her? She just wanted people to be happy with her.

 _ **Boykewich Mansion**_

After having dinner with his father, Leo Boykewich, Ben laid in bed, deep in thought.

Ben found out from Henry and Alice that Ricky and Amy fought in the hallway because of him. He only spoke to her, he had no intentions of trying to take her from Ricky. He thought she was cute, but it wasn't worth it. If she was single, on the other hand, he would have went for it, but she's not.

Grace was still his first choice, she was nice, she was kind, and beautiful. He could just stare into her eyes all day. And she was also interested in him, so it just worked.

Ben picked up his phone to call Grace.

 _ **Grace:** Hello?_

 **Ben:** Grace, it's Ben.

 _ **Grace:** Hey, Ben! I was just thinking about you._

 **Ben:** Really? I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the fair with me this weekend. How does that sound?

 _ **Grace:** I would love to. I need to ask my parents first, but I will let you know tomorrow!_

 **Ben:** Okay. Bye Grace.

 _ **Grace:** Bye Ben._

Ben hung up the phone. He was going out with Grace Bowman. It was the best thing that could happen to him.

* * *

 **As much as I like Ricky, he really did act this way towards the beginning of the show. He wasn't a good man, not until after John came around, and even then, it took him awhile to change. I emphasized the fact that Amy and Ricky really didn't know each other because they really didn't know each other. Ricky and Adrian knew each other so much better, and they were a better couple than Amy/Ricky ever was.**

 **Amy's pregnancy will happen, and it will be planned, but not the way that you guys might think.**

 **As for Ben/Grace, if Adrian never got pregnant, I feel they would have had a promising relationship.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much!**


End file.
